Among the conveniences afforded by our society are automatic toilet bowl cleaners. These cleaners are purchased in containers, which are placed in the water reservoir of toilets and automatically and continuously clean the toilet by dispensing an amount of cleansing chemical into the water within the toilet bowl reservoir. The cleanser is dispensed from a container which is placed at the bottom of the tank or reservoir. Oftentimes, the container is weighted with rocks so that it will stay submerged. The cleansing chemicals dispensed, often strong acids such as hypochlorite, are brought into contact with the reservoir water by water turbulence created during each flush. The turbulence forces the reservoir water into the container by way of an opening in the lid of the container. The opening is of a size such that only a limited amount of cleansing chemical is released from the container per flush.
Manufacturers of toilet bowl cleaners have faced a problem of consumers failing to read instructions printed on the toilet bowl cleaner containers. It is somewhat commonplace for consumers to improperly use the automatic toilet bowl cleaners by removing the lid of the containers and dumping the contents of the containers into the toilet bowl reservoir. The resultant problems of this improper use are threefold. First, the strong acids may come into contact with the consumer causing irritation, burns or poisoning. Second, causing such a large dose of acid to enter the toilet bowl can result in deterioration of the toilet bowl mechanisms as well as possible damage to septic systems and waste water treatment facilities. Third, rocks or other ballast end up moving freely in the reservoir and pose a risk of clogging the toilet system or otherwise causing improper functioning of the toilet bowl mechanism.
Manufacturers of automatic toilet bowl cleaners have placed instructions on the container stressing the importance of not removing the lid of said containers. The manufacturers have printed these instructions in bold print, different colors, succinct language and used exclamation points. Despite these attempts, they have been unable to thwart consumers from improperly using the cleaners. Applicant's invention solves the problem of improper use of the cleaners through the development of a container apparatus comprising a receptacle member and a lid member which lid member cannot be easily removed from the receptacle member once enplaced thereon.
In addition to its use for automatic toilet bowl cleaner containers, the instant invention can be used in any situation in which a nonconventionally removable lid is desired. Specifically, a container having such a lid is particularly appropriate for containers which need to be child resistant. The lid from moving applicant's container is extremely difficult to remove by conventional techniques. Removal requires considerable strength and agility not likely to be possessed by young children. Therefore, this container also has uses for storage of any type of harsh chemical commonly found in the home for which child resistance is a concern.